


The Truth About Toontown

by Songvakeppni (SamoShampioni)



Category: Toontown Online
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, TT, TTRW, Toontown, Toontown Central, Toontown Rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/Songvakeppni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a silly story that I wrote for a TTRW alpha key competition on Youtube by someone called 'cookingbandtoon'. However, I thought I might as well put it on my AO3 as well. Enjoy! :)</p><p>The toons and the cogs... complete opposites in every way. The ten year war has no end in sight. Can anything stop this war? Can the one who caused it, set things right...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About Toontown

The Truth About Toontown

It started out as just an ordinary day in Toon Hall. Flippy, the mayor of Toontown, was busy filing some paperwork and processing the information on all the new toons who had joined Toontown that day. Suddenly, the door swung open and Mickey ran in. Flippy stopped what he was doing. Mickey only ever came in to Toon Hall about something extremely important.  
"It's... it's for you," Mickey pushed a small envelope onto the desk and gave no further explanation before rushing back out back into the playground.  
Flippy opened it and read the letter. It read:  
'Flippy! Please come to this address! I have something to show you!  
Yours sincerely, an old friend'  
An old friend? Who could that be? What if it was a trap set by the cogs? But if Mickey had come in to deliver it, then it must be important. And so Flippy left Toontown Central and went to the address that was on the letter the same day. And there he was. An old abandoned building on the outskirts of Daisy Gardens. Once upon a time, Daisy and Goofy were planning to build a shopping mall there, but then the Sellbots came and built their HQ nearby, taking over the area and ruining the plans for the first shopping mall in Toontown.  
Flippy went inside the building and heard many things beeping and buzzing all around him. Lights were flashing on many different machines. But they weren't cog machines. It was then that he saw the dark shadow of a toon. A chicken toon. The only chicken toon in all of Toontown, in fact.  
It was Gyro Gearloose, the chicken inventor who had created the cogs in the first place. He had been in self-imposed exile for over ten years, feeling a great shame that his creations were destroying Toontown.  
"Wha... Gyro... I..."  
"Flippy!" the chicken inventor smiled, "I'm so glad you can make it!"  
"What... you... why did you ask me to come here?" Flippy asked. Gyro got straight to the point.  
"For over ten years I have been trying to find a solution to this never ending war between the toons and the cogs," Gyro said, "Cogs are just following their programming, programming that I designed. I feel a huge responsibility for this. I must be the one to set it right."  
In front of him, Flippy saw a huge tube. There was a shadowy figure inside it, but he couldn't see clearly through the thick, cloudy, colored glass. It almost looked like an outline of a cog, but not quite. Gyro spotted him looking at the creature in interest.  
"Ah, yes. This is what I wanted to talk to you about," Gyro stated.  
"This, what... what is it?" Flippy said.  
"Something that I've been working on for the past ten years.," Gyro stated, "As we all know, getting rid of the cogs doesn't seem to work, because they simply come back again and again. However, I've made a new creature, one that is a mix of both cog and toon. We hope to have these replace the cogs eventually. They will live in peace with Toons, I guarantee it."  
Flippy looked at the strange creature again. And it certainly wasn't a robot... he hadn't realized that Gyro was an expert at genetic engineering on top of his mechanical expertise.  
"The... what... why..." Flippy couldn't think of anything else to say.  
"I've been working on these for over ten years. I've had a long time to plan this. It will work, trust me."  
"If you say so..." Flippy didn't really understand but didn't want to offend the chicken.  
"I'm going to release the first batch very soon," Gyro smiled. Flippy was a little worried, after all, it was Gyro who had got them into this mess in the first place. But, Gyro was determined to get them out again. So Flippy didn't say anything to the chicken, he simply nodded in agreement.  
\---  
And so soon the first batch was released. First in Donald's Dreamland, but soon they were being released in all the playgrounds of Toontown. And then Gyro released another, and another. They could multiply amongst themselves too somehow, and made strange creatures called 'babies', but the Toons hadn't yet figured how this was done.  
The new creatures worked well, too well perhaps. And they multiplied rapidly, taking over the old Cog HQs, things were peaceful in Toontown for a short while. But the humans ran out of space in the cog dominated areas, and so began to expand into the playgrounds. The toons were in shock, even the cogs had left their playgrounds alone. Gyro had really wanted to help Toontown and fix his mistake. But it hadn't worked. In trying to solve the problem, Gyro had in fact made it a lot worse.  
Every day things got worse for the remaining toons and cogs. Eventually, toons became a minority in this new world, which the new creatures had now renamed 'earth'. Ironically, this forced the remaining toons and cogs to work together, and, after being at war for over ten years, they found out that despite the differences, they had many things in common. A group of toons and cogs went into hiding in what became the Amazon Rainforests of Brazil, where they could be sure they would have no human contact whatsoever. Over time, the world changed drastically. The toons that remained in what was once Toontown eventually became the animals of the world, cogs becoming the electrical appliances that the people used.  
\---  
And so, after many years, the world of Toontown was forgotten. It was Earth now, and, as far as the people knew, it always had been. But there were some people who still remembered the beginning. Secret groups had passed down forbidden documents from generation to generation, spreading the word about the true history of Earth. Some of them managed to make an online game, documenting the world before humans. They had hidden it well, disguised 'Toontown' as a fictional online universe, rather than the real past of Earth. A recreation of what once was, but never would be again. It took ten years before the governments of the world found out the message they were trying to tell, and they ordered the game to be shut down before anyone rediscovered the truth about the world.  
But there are some still fighting to revive the game. A small team began to work on a new game... Toontown Rewritten... being careful that the governments didn't try to stop their activity. But now the governments were happy with the game, as it made Toontown appear fictional. And so Toontown Rewritten was allowed, so long as the developers didn't tell the truth about Toontown. So there it was again. The online version of Toontown had been 'rewritten'. Toontown was back... but only on the internet.

Fin.


End file.
